instructionaltechnologiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nonlinguistic Representations
Use this wiki to contribute a description of your favorite tool on the page corresponding to the tool's associated instructional strategy. To receive full credit, you must clearly identify your favorite tool, provide your reason(s) for selecting it as your favorite, and describe how you would apply the tool in your classroom instruction. Please see the page associated with the selected strategy for specific instructions regarding editing/adding a section. Virtual Field Trip I enjoyed the virtual field trip. I used the zoo online live feed that shows what the animals are doing through out the day! i enjoyed this tool because i can use it for so many things inside my pre-k classroom! Heather Blumenfeld Comic strip I enjoyed creating a comic strip about studying. I used Spiderman. I believe it'll catch the attention of the kids, especially boys. THere are endless variations and characters to choose from. The students will not only be learning but also having a good time. It is visually stimulating and print rich. Hilary Dimmerling Engaging students with multimedia I used Powerpoint presentations and incorporated a ton of YouTube videos into my classroom website. I really enjoyed enhancing my pages and instruction with this type of visual, nonlinguistic representation. This is just an additional way to help students get a better understanding of information and curriculum. Some students are visual learners and that way the videos and presentations can enhance their experience with new material. Teaching with interactive websites and videos I love incorporating interactive websites on my webpage for students and parents. These websites include ABCYA, Brainpop, Turtlediary and many more. Learners today are stimilated and engaged by technology learning. I witness everyday how videos teach young children life skills and many common core standards. Lori Gasque Google Earth I definitely like the flashearth.com website. I liked the fact that you can put in an address and see what it looks like. I would definitely use this in the classroom. Kyanise Johnson I loved the Google Earth website. It allowed us to type in addresses of where people lived or where places were, and see the actual property. This particular tool is something that I would use in my classroom for fun for my students, and also for personal use. Though I do not believe it is real time, it is still fun to play with and see where people live! Bricola Ingram Expanding vocabulary I loved using the visuwords.com in my sites for vocabulary! The idea of seeing the vocabulary instead of wrting it down the traditonal way is cooler! Nicole Jess Prezi I really enjoyed learning all I did about the tools presented in this class. Overall it is hard to pick a favorite. I do think I will use Prezi.com with my students. I liked it because it is a very user friendly site. I think all different levels of students could learn to use this site to help with brainstorming and creating projects. I will use this tool to engage students with multimedia. On my website, under the extended assignments tab, I created a author/illustrator study assignment and created a Prezi as an example of how they could present the project. Kristin Hylton Comic Strip Generating I thoroughly enjoyed being in my instructional technologies course this semester. I learned so many fun ways to make learning more interesting and engaging, and I intend to share my learnings with my future students. The tool that was my most favorite was the comic strip tool. I love the way the tool allows us to build our own setting, choose our own characters, and use our own words. In my opinion, this tool allowed me to show who I am on a personal level and keep people engaged at the same time. I have been told in the past that I am a very funny person so my comic strip allowed me to be myself which made me really comfortable. The way that this tool would be used in my classroom is to allow students to make one up of their own using the subject that I will provide for them. For example, if students were asked to make up a math related comic strip they would have to include the word problem, how to solve it, and build characters or things to describe the problem. I would also use this tool to teach. As shown on my website, I will make my comic strip fun and interesting, but most of all memorable to the students. Overall, I enjoyed this course very much and I am excited to use many of the tools in the near future! Bricola S. Ingram (coco) 'bubbl.us' Wow! It is amazing how much I have learned in such a short period of time. Of all of the tools that were introduced to the class, I personally enjoyed "bubbl.us" the most. I used this tool multiple times on my website. Students see different versions of mind maps & graphic organizers throughout different text books that they use on a daily basis. This tool will teach children the method to the madness. It will allow them to create their own graphic organizers for it is user friendly to elementary students. Anyone can use this tool. It is free! However, most importantly, it is a Mindtool! Teachers can incorporate this tool into any subject (math, science, language arts, reading, social studies, etc.). - LaTonya Stanford Creating a Comic Strip I have really enjoyed my time learning in the instructional technologies course. This class has taught me new and innovative ways to incorporate meaningful tools into my very own website that I will utilize for future use. One of the tools that I enjoyed is making a comic strip. I was not aware how a comic strip could be incorporated in a kindergarten website meaningfully. I made a comic strip on my page about a student who didnt know what the homework assignment was, and another student pointed out that a way that she could figure what the assignment was is to go to the classroom website and look under the curriculum page, the students even have my email to contact me when they get in a bind of not knowing what their assignment is.Creating a comic strip can also be a great group project for any content area and students will enjoy the process of creating a comic, just the sound of it is exciting! I have learned a lot from this class in such a short period of time. For someone who has just joined pinterest making a website was way out of my comfort zone. While the instructional technologies course is ending my quest for making the perfect classroom website has just begun and you can bet a comic strip on that. Charmaine DeNeal Archie Prater's Favorite Tools: Text Compactor and Rewordify-Summarizing, Vocabulary, and Reading Comprehension I was recently introduced to an application that supports readers in history and other subjects. Simply by nature of the content, history textbooks, articles, and other resources are usually written above assigned grade level. Text Compactor (www.textcompactor.com), however, is a tool that assists readers by summarizing selected information into its most important points. This helps students who are overwhelmed by the amount and level of information to be read as well as supports those readers who are unsure of the text's main idea. The other tool encountered while working on the Civil War WebQuest and which is as much a favorite as Text Compactor is Rewordify. I view the two as having significant value for students when used separately and in combination. Rewordify (www.rewordify.com) allows readers to insert text and it replaces unfamiliar/difficult words with synonyms and easier to understand wording. These tools, co-jointly, are my favorite ones because they have the potential to assist readers who need support, both English speaking and English Language Learners. This can be done while maintaining the integrity of the original text information and building vocabulary and reading comprehension. Text Compactor and Rewordify allow students to concentrate and understand historical information or content from most of the other subjects. These are tools that I would encourage students to use and recommend to colleagues. Favorite Tool (Nikki Petty) How could I just pick one! I really enjoyed using Tagxedo.com for making word clouds and making visual notes using Google Docs. It allows you to be creative! I also liked the comic strip maker. it allowed me to create humor funny to young children. The visual vocabulary was pretty cool also. There were so many great tools. I intend on using these tools in the near future for classes at Mercer and when I become a teacher, for use in the classroom. Favorite Tool (Glenneisha Jones) It is really hard choosing only one so I would have to say some of my favorite are Graphic Enhanced Notes, Multimedia Presentation, Combo Note-Taking Template, and the Interactive Links. I liked all these mainly because of they can be helpful to the students in the classroom as well as at home with keeping them engaged in learning. Technology is a major aspect in our world today and as educators it is our responsibility to keep children engaged in learning. If it means incorporating more technology with the use of graphic note taking, powerpoints, and interactive websites then I am willing to incorporate this in my instruction to make learning fun for my students. LaTonia's Favorite Tool \ Alphabet Chart - Nonlinguistic Resources My favorite tool kit was an Alphabet Chart I created to enhance notes with graphics. The chart I created went from A - Z. The chart included the upper case and lower case letters along with a picture. Working with pictures is a great way to keep the attention of little ones. A great way to incorporate this as an assignment would be to make this Alphabet Chart a project. I am HUGE on parent involvement therefore PARENTS WOULD BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE FIRST PART OF THE PROJECT! The project would be required to be completed on a poster board, (1) 26 blocks drawn neatly (2) a line in the top left corner to write the upper case and lower case letter, (3) use newspapers, magazines, or the internet to find and cut pictures to go along with each letter. I would send my alphabet chart home as an "example only," and encourage the students and parents to have a ton of fun working on this project. I LOVE WORD CLOUDS! \ Nonlinguistic Representation My favorite tool was making a word cloud with Wordle.com. Word clouds have a great potential for motivating students to use technology and develop vocabulary. I think that creating a word cloud would be a great way to get to know your students each year. Have them make a word cloud using words that describe themselves. The Word Cloud teaching strategy is great for any subject and any grade level. Charlotte Leake Keiosha Smith I really loved creating a comic strip. Totally awesome! Graphic Enhanced Organizer This was one of my favorite tools because it allows you to create many supportive activities for the students to enhance their learning. Felicia Simon-DeVeaux Tagxedo My favorite tool is Tagxedo, which is used to place words into different shapes because it gives the students a meaningful word and the definition of the word. I used the Tagxedo for character words of the month. It can also be used for vocabulary words, poems, or quotes. Pamela Hutton Virtual Field Trips My favorite tool is Virtual Field Trips , which is used for/to a Class Field Trip , because I wanted to take my students to the Smithsonian for Science . I used the Virtual Field trips to/for My Science Class and we wanted to explore different habitats in different countries. It can also be used for/to explore other things like space or other places like the White House. I really enjoyed the field trip it was so awesome! Shinika Watkins- Queen